


This Is Just Between Us

by LovetheOmni



Series: Get Bent [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich, cis!swap, cisgirl!Gallavich, get bent series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilian Gallagher's best friend, Manny Milkovich, invited her over to his house for a sleepover. They got drunk and rambled about their girl problems, but Manny had no idea that the girl Lilian was gossiping about was actually his sister, Mickaela. References events from 3x02 and 3x06 canon time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Just Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this. I have already planned out the next two chapters of this fic, so I am hoping to end it soon! Thank you so much for reading this series, and stay tuned for more.
> 
> Also, since I already wrote a fanfic about Mickey and his thing with lesbian porn, I wanted to write a chapter of this story that alluded to Mickaela having a thing for gay porn. As an actual lesbian who has a thing for gay porn, I felt like this was necessary. Haha I pretty much made Mickaela's sexuality exactly like mine in this series. Anyway, I hope you like it!

To the outside world, Manny Milkovich and Lilian Gallagher seemed like the perfect couple. They spent all their time together, they were always holding hands and hugging each other, and they told each other almost everything. But the truth was that, ever since Manny had found out that Lilian was a lesbian, they had only been best friends and nothing more.

Lilian liked having someone like Manny as a friend. Manny accepted her for exactly who she was. Together, they talked about girls and sex and porn. They even swapped dating advice.

Years after they became friends, Manny started hooking up with Lilian's sister, Liz. Even though Liz treated Manny like shit, she was the nicest girlfriend that he had ever had. She didn't quite feel the same way about him, but he knew that he would do _anything_ for her.

Lilian didn't mind that Manny was dating her sister, because unknown to him, she had actually also been fucking _his_ sister, Mickaela, since they were teenagers. She wanted to tell him about their relationship, but the older Milkovich girl was terrified of others finding out and she had sworn Lilian to secrecy.

Lilian usually tried her best to stay away from the Milkovich house so that Mickaela's homophobic mother remained unaware of their relationship; but one day, Manny invited her to sleep over when his mother was out of town. She eagerly accepted.

During their sleepover, the two friends grabbed a couple of beers and sprawled themselves across Manny's bed, laughing and talking for hours.

Manny took a swig of his beer and grimaced. "Man, I don't understand girls," he grumbled. "Remind me: why do we like them, again?"

Lilian laughed. "Cause they're pretty and soft and have tits," she joked.

"Oh yeah," Manny agreed with a smirk. "But sometimes I still can't _stand_ them."

Lilian sighed. "What did Liz do _this_ time?" she asked knowingly, downing another sip of her own beer.

"She _lied_ to me about not talking to Daren Jackson," Manny replied angrily. "I had to find out about it today when that fuckhead came up to me in school and rubbed it in my face."

Lilian raised an eyebrow. "Wow, what a douche," she mumbled.

"Yeah, but why didn't Liz even tell me about it?" Manny asked with a sigh. "I don't understand. She has _me_. Why does she give a _fuck_ about that asshole?"

"Liz is smart, but she's too _stupid_ to realize what a loser Daren is," Lilian explained with a snort. "You see, Daren is like cancer. He's hard to get rid of. If you even try, he'll just pop up again somewhere else. He fucked Francine. Hell, he even ate me out once cause Liz told him to. He has Liz so brainwashed that she can't even see how _disgusting_ he is."

"I don't understand why he has to go after _my_ girlfriend. He's fucked basically every girl in town," Manny grunted. "I just _know_ that he's gonna sweet talk Liz into cheating on me if I don't do something. I swear I want to _kill_ that asshole."

Lilian laughed and drank more of her beer. "You'd be doing the whole world a favor," she said, smirking.

Manny laughed along with her, a twinkle in his eye, but he hadn't been joking. At the time, Lilian didn't realize what the look on his face had meant: a plan had begun to form in his head.

"Anyway, enough about me," he said, dismissively. "Tell me more about this girl you're always so secretive about. Did you ever see that 'look' in her eyes?"

"I… I think," Lilian said a bit uncertainly, "but she's just so hard to read. One minute I'm convinced she loves me, and the next she acts so cold, like she honestly couldn't give a _fuck_ about me."

"And she still won't kiss you?"

"No," Lilian sighed, burying her face in Manny's bedspread solemnly.

"What does she do that makes you think she loves you?" Manny asked curiously.

"Well… she acts jealous of other girls that I've been with," Lilian answered, pulling her head back up. "She's beat the shit out of two of them already."

Manny laughed. "So this girl is _definitely_ from the South Side," he noted with amusement. "It sounds like she likes you, but she just doesn't know how to show it."

"I don't know," Lilian grumbled. "This is all just too fucking complicated."

"Do you love her?" Manny asked, a smile on his face.

The redhead sighed. "Y-yeah…" she admitted quietly, "but I'm gonna need _something_ eventually, some sort of sign. As much as I love messing around with her, I just can't live on _nothing_ forever."

Manny nodded. "Just keep getting her jealous," he said firmly. "If she kisses you, then she definitely loves you back."

"Yeah, okay," Lilian muttered, but it was easier said than done. She didn't know _how_ she was going to get Mickaela to kiss her.

Mickaela was just too fucking stubborn for that.

* * *

Hours later, Lilian stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Manny snoring next to her. Empty beer bottles and cans littered the floor all around them, but Lilian didn't feel very drunk anymore. Her buzz was beginning to wear off.

Manny, on the other hand, had downed beer after beer until he couldn't handle any more. He had passed out cold even before it had gotten very late.

Without Manny to distract her from her thoughts, Lilian's mind went straight to Mickaela, who was only a couple of rooms away. She carefully got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room, determined to see if Mickaela was still awake.

When she reached the other girl's bedroom door, she quietly knocked, but there was no answer. Instead, she heard a loud thump and the sound of hurried rustling. Lilian took the noises as an invitation to let herself inside.

She opened the door just in time to see Mickaela shoving something under her bed. Mickaela turned around with wide, frightened eyes, but when she saw Lilian, she visibly relaxed.

"Oh, it's you," she said with feigned annoyance. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Manny's asleep and I'm bored," Lilian said, grinning and shutting the door firmly behind her. "What were you hiding down there anyway?" She motioned towards the bed with a teasing smirk.

Mickaela hesitated and chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"Alright, you _really_ wanna know?" she asked. Lilian nodded, beaming with curiosity.

Mickaela dug though the shit that she had shoved under her bed and pulled out what looked like a magazine. Mickaela handed the item to Lilian as they both sat down on the bed next to each other.

From the second that Lilian saw the front cover, her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She rifled through it in confusion. Every single page of it was filled with naked men. It was gay porn.

"They're all guys," Lilian commented in disbelief.

Mickaela shrugged, completely unashamed. "I think it's hot," she said simply.

Lilian didn't know how to respond. Personally, she hated any kind of porn with guys in it. Dicks were way too much of a turn off for her. She didn't understand Mickaela's sexuality at all. Maybe she really _wasn't_ a lesbian. After all, she _had_ fucked Andy Zago…

"You know, I never really hear you talk about stuff that turns you on," Lilian commented, hoping to learn more information.

Mickaela just laughed at her. "We've banged enough times. You _know_ what turns me on."

"Not really. I mean, I know where your g-spot is, but that's about it," Lilian said.

Mickaela looked her up and down. "You sayin' you wanna know my kinks?"

Lilian grinned at her. "Yeah. I do."

A rare, genuine smile lit up on Mickaela's face, and Lilian could've sworn that she saw that "look" in her eye that Manny had told her about. Mickaela tried not to look too excited. She had never opened up to someone like this before.

She slid off the bed to search underneath it once again. After a minute of digging through to find to a carefully hidden box, she opened it and pulled out a big, black strap-on dildo.

Lilian didn't respond. She only stared at it in amazement. The younger girl wondered how Mickaela had even smuggled it into the Milkovich house of horror and how she'd managed to buy it in the first place.

"Wanna do the honors?" Mickaela asked seductively.

Lilian just looked at the strap-on in confusion. "You want me to use it on you?" she asked.

Mickaela just nodded with a smile. "Yeah," she said, licking her lips. "Just shove it in my ass and fuck me real slow."

Lilian's eyes widened in apprehension, but she didn't say anything to tease Mickaela or judge her. Instead, after a pause, she simply asked, "how is that fun for me?"

Mickaela just laughed. "Come _on_ ," she said urgingly. "I've always wanted to try it."

Lilian chuckled and was tempted to give in, but before she could reply, they were interrupted by the sound of a door squeaking open across the hall.

Both of their heads snapped up in alarm, and they knew that one of Mickaela's siblings was awake.

Without any hesitation, they both hastily shoved the items back under the bed. Luckily, they managed to completely hide the stuff before Mickaela's bedroom door opened and Manny peered inside.

"I wondered where you went," he said to Lilian, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Sorry I passed out on you."

Lilian just shrugged. "It's alright," she said. "Just came through here to get to the bathroom."

"You need to entertain your friends more, asshole," Mickaela grumbled to her brother.

"Shut up, bitch," Manny shot back. "Nobody asked you."

Lilian and Mickaela smiled at each other but didn't say goodbye. Without another word, Manny shut the door, and Lilian followed him back to his room.

The rest of the night, all Lilian could think about was that look of love that she was convinced she'd seen in Mickaela's eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
